the life of corrupted love
by Mikazuki Tsukino
Summary: this is an oc x rukia fanfic so if you dont like it dont read it. anyways, hope you enjoy! please dont hate, im trying my best D:
1. Prologue

I walked along the path as I collapsed against a stone hedge that marked the gravestone of my one and only lover as I felt the cool sensation of the cold stone against my hot body I take a deep breath before entering into deep thought. Never again would I make the mistake as to let someone get close to me. I would continue to walk down this lonely, painful road of agony by myself. I would eventually forget this tragedy that had happened a couple of years back….

It was August 8th of 2008. The day it all had started; the pain, agony, joy, and hatred, everything that had ever gone wrong in my life. I was 6 years old when my mother passed away. My sister and I were heartbroken, though her more than me. I was kind of relieved in a sense that I didn't have to endure through her lectures, whippings, and any other form of torture and abuse that she felt like dealing to me. My sister, on the other hand, was treated as the perfect angel in the house. Little did anyone know, who we actually are and why we were here.


	2. Chapter 1

The next day, I had woken up, sore and painful. It hurt to even breathe. As I lay motionless in pain, I slowly brought up my disfigured arms to my face. As I stare at my arms, I see so many deep cuts and gashes as well as scars that run deeply in different directions on my arm forming a corridor of mazes. Within these mazes were colored sections made out of the most beautiful black, purple, green, and blue you could find. These intertwined with the red of my blood running from my open wounds. Suddenly I snap out of my trance when I smell thick obvious heavy dense scent of alcohol. I sharply turn my head to the door as my dark burning red eyes gaze looking for my father. He was the only one in the family who drunk. As I gazed at the door, my dad finally had entered. He was a fairly tall man, standing 6'8", he had long shaggy brown hair, and his bangs hung right over his dark black eyes. Those were the eyes of a liar.

As he walked in, he quickly decided to come this way. When he finally approached, I felt his dark eyes glare down at me. He was dressed in a fancy suit, like he was royalty or something high and mighty like that. On his hands were delicate soft, expensive gloves that complemented his skin….or so he says…. "get the hell out of bed, you worthless piece of crap….and don't you dare pretend you're sleeping because I saw you were awake!" he growled as his servant handed him a belt. I quickly jumped out of bed as I knew what that meant. As this was happening, he moved his arm back quickly and cracked the leather belt like a whip. Again and again, he whipped me as he just moved to different areas now. The areas in which he hit felt inflamed and burning hot as it left red marks on my skin as I tried to force back what I wanted to say.

He motioned his servant to get something as she soon left. He then gripped my hand tightly before he quickly delivered a swift blow to my ribs as a loud sharp crack was heard. I quickly bit my lip as so I didn't cry. If I learned anything here, it was that you shouldn't cry if one did that they only got punished worse, and I mean way way worse. I gazed back at him with emotionless eyes burning with one's desire to just be enough. He growled, low but soft, as he pulled me up by my fiery crimson red hair and spat on me before slapping me hard, over and over again, and then punched me straight to the jaw. As blood ran down my chin and neck, he tightened his grip on my hair. "pathetic…you have the same eyes as her…. You want to be good enough? Meh! That is really stupid! It just shows that you need to rely on others! I don't want someone who is weak!" he replied as anger was obviously fused into his voice as he threw me into a cement wall. Blood dripping down from all over now, I grunt as I stand up I soon perished from trying to move as I felt my body gain a familiar feeling. That is, the feeling of someone laying me on a bed of a thousand upright swords and jumping on me til I fall through the swords and get pierced through my entire body.

The servant then returned shortly after with a silver dagger. I glared as I then glower at him. He then takes the dagger and rams it into my lower abdomen. As blood gushes out in crimson red, I simply remain upright and silent, though I had to force myself to do so. I gaze as he then drags me by my hair down the stairs to the basement.

When he finally reaches the bottom of the staircase, he pressed a brick on the wall at the bottom of the stairs as a secret door appeared. I didn't have to enter to feel the dread coming within. A thick fog, having a dark grey color and cloudlike structure, but from one look I could tell it was poison. "I know youre immune to poison, but don't worry, this one will have an effect. Lucky for you, this one won't take its effect for a while…"he replied, giving a dark chuckle before shoving me in. I gazed softly at him before he stared back, with cold mean eyes that burned with pure hatred. He then placed a steel collar on my neck. Pressing a button a green light glowed. I was too tired from blood loss to do anything about it and everything was starting to get blurry anyways. Black was starting to move in around the edges of my vision. I take a deep breath as I could feel the cold and rusty feeling of chains being tied around my wrists. First he wrapped chain around my right arm and then around my left. He then went over and pressed a button on the side of the wall as I get raised up about 4 feet or so off the ground. Smirking, he waved and said goodbai to me. And so starts my days of torture, though it had barely just began. As I felt my eyelids get heavier and the darkness moved in, I eventually gave way to the world of the darkness, the realm of unconsciousness.

When I wake up, my first thought was that what happened was a dream. It didn't really happen. Then I realize that I was still hanging in chains. _So it wasn't a dream, this is reality…. That's such great news… _I thought before gazing at the room still having a slight fog of toxic poison. I growl as I struggle to get free of the thick chains. As I struggled it soon came to my realization that the chains were too tight and too thick to escape plus my energy was too low. I sigh and then look up at the sky from a small window that was barely above ground level. It was already morning. I wasn't really sure how long I would stay here, and I didn't really want to find out. For all I knew it could have been a month, a year, a millennium or so. All I knew was that I couldn't die. I sigh before I could hear the sound of footsteps and clattering of dishes before I hear a faint voice through the ceiling, though it was hard to hear since this room was built to be soundproof. It was my sister's voice, kazemitsu her name was. "where is mika-chan?" I hear her ask my father. "she ran away last night…. she hit me and beat me up before running off…" my father replied as he clutched his chest pretending it was out of agony and pain as I heard fake tears rolling off his cheeks and onto the ground. "oh? Why would she do that? How? Are you okay?" my sister asked with worry. It pissed me off though, how she was worried for my father and not for me. "its fine, im okay, and I don't know… but as long as you stay by my side I will be able to get through all of this…" he replied as I heard him shift his arm around kaze's shoulder and hug her tightly. I wanted to say no, I wanted to scream that I was here and that he was lying, that he was a dirty rotten lying bitch who could persuade anyone to get what he wanted. Anyone but me, and that was why he hated me so much. I sigh as my mouth bit the rough cloth around my mouth. I, then immediately let go and spat back out saliva. It tasted like and that was just frickin' nasty.

Suddenly the one and only door opened as I glare at my father's entering. _My father… or should I even call him that… he didn't deserve it… _he approaches me slowly before speaking with a cold rigid tone. "Your sister is gone now so it will just be you and me the rest of the day, hm? So shall we have some _fun_?" he asked as he smirked a bright white flame flickered in his left hand as he takes the right hand and ranks the cloth from off my mouth, tearing off several layers of skin with it as blood dripped down my mouth and onto the cement floor. I kept my eyes on the flame though as I growl knowing exactly what it was and what it did to me. "holy fire…" I mutter under my breath as I continue growling as if it would scare it away. I then watch as he places his left hand on one of the ends of the chain. I watched it travel up at an alarming rate as it came to where my wrists and waist were and soon came to my legs as well. I grit my teeth to hold back the pain, the flames licking at the skin around where the chain was and soon spread to the rest of my body except me face. As it burns through several layers and blood starts rushing down my arms, I growl as a slight black aura formed around me. It had an outlining of dark blue on the outside and light blue on the inside closest to me.

As the fire receded, I growled more as he seemed to be curious. "hm, what's this? The holy fire is much more effective than it should be. Interesting enough, you also have control of the one thing that recedes and destroys holy fire..." he stated glaring at me darkly. He then lighted a cigarette and then snarled and headed up toward me and made me look up at him. I glare at him as he quickly shot several blasts of hell fire at me. As I felt heat flare up at my chest I gasp as I feel my body's intense heat. I really did feel at that moment like I was being incinerated to death. As blood spurred out I gaze as he smirked at me grabbing an AK-47 as he loaded it before taking aim and pulling the trigger back and watching it go. I coughed as blood was forced up my throat and out my mouth. Smiling he then started to load it again, but I quickly point my finger at his hand that reloaded it as a small dark flame, smaller than a bullet, was fired. It had a burning bright blue flame in the center with black hell fire as well as a midnight blue formed the outline. As it shot straight at the man's wrist, he then shot a white flame at it as it was nullified out. He then took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew a puff of smoke in my face. He then took my arm and grinned creepily, the way one would if they were about to lose it. "Why you little bitch, I will show you what happens when you try to do something like that…" he growled as he then took a 20 pound dumbbell and smashed it on my less dominant arm, luckily. As I held back a scream, I heard a crack in my arm and felt a sharp pain wash over my body before it turned into a intense pain rush out from the source. Just like an earthquake, the pain rushed out in shockwaves from it focal point, each wave the pain manifests and intensifies much greater than the last.

Suddenly I hear a pair of voices in the back of my head. "mika, let us help you! We can get you out of this mess…" I hear tsubaki say before I hear tokoyami reply, "Yeah, come on mika…" I sigh before gazing at my father and add an additional sigh. "no I won't… this is what I get… for being the worthless piece of shit I am… he is my father and one of the only family members I have… I really can't hurt him, but I promise I will escape by the end of the month…" I reply mentally within my head. "Alright you have six days…" they both reply before their presence vanished within my inner realm.

Gazing at me, my father then smacks me a couple times before I snap out of my dazed state. I gazed at him and he replies with a smirk. "So? I finally got your attention?" he asks taking the lighted cigarette and then slowly walked toward me casually as I take a deep breath. He then glides her slender cold fingers down my broken arm that was still hanging nearby. When doing so, he sent little shockwaves down my arm to the rest of my body. The aching intense pain that had finally subsided had returned and was even worse than ever. He gave a cold and rather maniacal laugh like a madman. When he finally calmed down his gaze turned cold again. He placed the cigarette on my other arm now and dragging it, making it go around and up my arm so slowly to make the pain and burning sensation last longer. Tears welled up in my eyes but soon I forced them away as I glare. He eventually made it up to my shoulder and once he didn't that he crushed the cigarette and then burning it. "sadly there are many things I want to do, yet I can't… because I don't want you to die…" he replied as he gave a smirk as I wondered if he really meant it. Then I heard him whisper under his breath, "at least not _yet_…" after that phrase he lifted my chin up so that my intense burning eyes met his dark cold ones.

By now, I had lost so much blood that the world seemed like it was spinning. I could barely see what anything was at the rate of speed it was going and I just couldn't keep up so I closed my eyes eventually letting the darkness take over me.

About a week has passed by, I had been through a large variety of events and now have many scars, over thousands of them all over my body. I had several broken bones from different weights being dropped on me as well as people jumping and smashing things on my body, burns, mostly third degree, from having gas and other flammable liquid being poured on myself and burned only to be put out at the last second so I wouldn't die. I sigh and wish the torturous days would end. Sadly those are only few of the things that had happened this week. 8 hours while my sister was at school was a long time to fill and it really did feel like years had passed. Today the plan would be put into action. I waited til my dad had fallen asleep upstairs before a black flame emerged from the blue from my wrist. It had a tiny turquoise flame in the middle and from that black hell fire emerged from all sides before a midnight blue outlined the black. As I concentrated at the chains it spread and the chains soon instantly melted and dropped down silently. I then gaze softly at the one and only window. There would be a slim chance that this would be a success, but I knew if I didn't escape soon, one of us would end up dead.

I then silently levitated up toward the window, using my reiatsu to support me making sure I didn't slip and fall or make a sound, as I then melted the glass and grabbed the ledge before I slipped and nearly letting go in the process. Still hanging on by one hand, I desperately and anxiously struggled to get in. that's when I felt my adrenaline kick in as I quickly pulled myself up and crawled out through the opening. Once I was free, I ran and ran hard. I ran until I couldn't anymore and then collapsed, completely out of breath. I was panting hard as I looked up to find my surroundings. I was in a dark forest, and I didn't know if I would get caught but I collapsed anyway into a deep sleep. My body too tired to continue any further.

While I was asleep, I retreated into my inner realm. As I walked around, it was dark and dreary. Dark burnt trees scattered the barren plain. _Great, _I thought, _very cheery, more like depressing… _I muttered as I sigh, searching this dark, misty, barren wasteland in search for my zanpakuto spirits. This wasn't my first time being in this setting. Usually, even if my inner world looked different, the layout would be the same. There would always be a deep dark cave, and as soon I found one, I entered. since it was dark I held a small orb of reiatsu that illuminated the space around me. I move on to the end of the cave applying shunpo to get there. I gaze at the dead end. My zanpakuto spirits were nowhere to be found. I then look around and see small boxes with some sort of ancient writing that was illegible. Lucky for me, I knew what it said. Punching the keys, some more than once, but all were pressed at least once, a secret door appeared. There were 13 letters and it spelled out my zanpakutos' names.

As I walked through the door, the earth wall moved back into place. I found myself heading around corners until I appeared on a platform. Two girls appeared in front of me. One of them had long pitch black hair and eyes, the color of pure darkness materialized. She had her hair tied back into a high ponytail with a right neon blue hair tie. She also wore an assassins uniform that was slightly too big and had the kanji in white for courage and wisdom. She looked around 16 and had pale skin and a fairly nice build. The other girl was exactly the same only the complete opposite. She had pure icy white hair and light bluish eyes, her hair taking an almost flamelike structure to it. She also had her hair tied up but with a midnight blue hairtie. She wore an assassin's uniform as well though it was white which had the kanji in black form strength and loyalty. She looked around 18 and had more of a tanish skin tone. The two had their swords in their sheathed form instead of their normal shikai form. Tokoyami's was a black hilt with midnight blue ribbon streaking across it forming two x's while the guard was black and the blade was silver. Tsubaki's was a white hilt with light turquoise ribbon streaking across the hilt forming x's, while the guard was white and the blade was silver. Both had a long ribbon hanging off the hilt (tsubaki's light blue and tokoyami's midnight blue) that said their names, Nioinonai Tsubaki and Tokoyami.

They both gazed at me before giving a grin. "glad you could find the place…" Tsubaki replied ruffling my hair like I was a little child. I sigh softly before nodding. "y-yeah… it was hard to find… y-you made it really d-difficult…" I replied lightheartedly as if to joke around a little. "mhm… we just don't want anyone breaking in.." they replied at the same time with a soft tone as they then let out a small chuckle. "they w-wouldn't be able to break in… a-and if they did it wouldn't m-matter… cause they'd get lost, as you know.. m-my inner world is the realm of illusions, home to the master illusionists…" I reply sighing, before smirking slightly. Nodding they agreed before ruffling my hair roughly and playfully. I gave a grin before I hear Tsubaki mumur something into Tokoyami's ear. With that I smirk and then tap Tsubaki's shoulder. "if you have something to say… j-just say it to my face.." I whisper harshly into her ear as she shrugs. "just wondering if you should reutnr back now… or if one of us should take over…" she replied in a playful tone, yet there was a hint of mockery in her voice. "im good o-on taking back over t-thank you…" I reply before my image disappeared and my eyes opened up. I was back in damp, chilly, dark forest. My body looked so disfigured and corrupted with bruises, cuts, bullet wounds, burns, scars and blood. I sigh and struggle to get back up, yet my body highly disagreed with me and therefore causing me to grunt in pain and quickly fall back onto the ground. Quite hard actually, and causing shockwaves of pain to ride through, my body like electricity as I moan softly.

_'At least I am free…' _I think to myself before continuing, _'away from those who claim to be my family just to gain popularity and to make themselves look good. Yes, I have finally attained freedom…' _I close my eyes and couldn't help but let out small chuckles until they eventually broke out into a insane maniacal laugh. It hurt as my broken rib kept moving and piercing my right lung but I didn't care. I continued to laugh and if anyone were to walk by or hear they would for sure think who ever this devilish laugh was coming from was a complete madman. I finally calmed myself and then slowly rose to my feet as I clung to a tree branch and after a lot of tries, I eventually make it to a really high branch in which no one could see me from ground level. I grin before sighing as soon my eyelids began to fall and I felt sleep lure over me, just tempting me. For as long as I could, I fought it but in the end it enveloped me and I lost. Blackness took over as I fell into a deep slumber.

When I woke up again, I was blindfolded as well as having a cloth tied to my mouth and handcuffs around my wrist. I listen intently to find the conversation in the front. "I cant believe we managed to find such an awesome catch like that. I bet she will fetch us a nice price, right?" one of the passenger men asked. "sure damn right she will, the people there always love a tough one, especially youngsters" the other passenger man replied, grinning. When the car finally stopped, the men quickly got out, slamming their doors shut, before coming to the back and opening the trunk. As one of them tried to pick me up, my razor sharp senses kicked in which made my teeth clamp down hard on his hand. I heard several small cracks as well as taste the blood trickling down. He shrieked loudly and dropped me as I let out a growl. As white flames formed in my palm and the handcuffs melted off, I quickly pulled off the blindfold and looked at the man.

One of them had white hair and dark eyes and tattoos down both of his arms. He had huge muscles as did the rest of them. The other two had black hair and red eyes. They were slightly taller than the white-haired man, whom I guessed was the leader. "you two get me the tranquilizer…" the white-haired man growled as the two tried to get to where I was, I quickly jumped up slightly and landed on both their chests with enough force to knock them to the ground creating a rather big crater in the ground. Growling, the leader the appeared behind me while I had been busy and grabbed the tranquilizer and was now heading toward me with it. I quickly shunpoed out of the way. Suddenly, I felt a piercing shockwave of pain flood through my body. Taking advantage of this chance, the white-haired man shunpoed up next to me and grabbed both my arms and pinned me to the ground. As darkness creped in, I could only barely make out that I was being dragged to a castle-like house in front of us.


End file.
